


Inked

by kim47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hobnailedboots"><a href="http://hobnailedboots.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hobnailedboots.livejournal.com/"><b>hobnailedboots</b></a></span>'s prompt over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_comment_fic"></span><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>comment_fic</b></a>: Dean/Cas, End!verse: Dean knew Castiel had changed beyond all recognition, but despite the orgies and the drugs he was somehow still shocked to catch a glimpse of Castiel's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> translated into Russian [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/323939)!

It's strange, after seeing what Cas had become - the drugs, the orgies, the attitude - that this can still shock Dean, perhaps more than any of it. His hands, a minute ago tearing so frantically at this Castiel's clothes, still, and he stares.

"What is it, why are you stopping?" Cas demands, his eyes too bright, his voice too brittle.

Dean brushes his thumb across the ink on Cas's chest, tracing the familiar shape of it.

"When did you... " he asks hesitantly.

Cas is silent for a moment.

"Right after the angels left," he says quietly. _When I realised that I could never go home_ , is what he means.

It was clearly done in a hurry, the edges a little ragged, some scarring visible. It makes something in Dean ache, this final evidence that Cas is human now, that this body he inadvertently stole from Jimmy Novak can just as easily be taken from him.

"Who did it?" he asks. He can't stop touching it, running his fingers along the smoothness of Cas's skin, as if he can erase it if he rubs at it hard enough.

He hopes he knows the answer, hopes that despite the angry, lost person he's become in the future, he was at least the one to do this for Castiel.

"You did." Cas meets his eyes now, and he smiles. It's not the wide, disoncerting grin of earlier, but something smaller, just a tiny movement of lips. It's familiar. "You got me drunk first, and it still hurt like a bitch. Then afterwards we..." His voice trails off and the smile flickers and dies. "That was the last time."

Dean can't say anything to that - how do you begin to apologise for things you haven't done yet? - and instead he leans down to kiss Cas, to lick and suck and bite, to try and make him forget, just for a little while. He thinks he succeeds, from the way Cas pants and moans, from the "fuck, yes, so good Dean" he groans as he comes.

And after, Cas falls asleep, curled up against him, his palm resting over the matching tattoo on Dean's chest.


End file.
